


Will This Never End?

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Kiss Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately post Broken Circle, Amell collects Cullen and convinces him that Uldred has been dealt with. AAAAAAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will This Never End?

"Will this never end? This unending parade of desire and hunger... I will not surrender, Abomination!" Cullen roared at Solona.

Alistair, Wynne and First Enchanter Irving flinched at the unhinged stare the young Templar levelled at the Mage Warden. "Templar Cullen, Uldred and his minions have been defeated," Irving informed him gently. "There is nothing keeping you in that corner any longer."

Cullen's wild eyes met Solona's calm, sad gaze.

"Would that I had put a bolt of lightning into Uldred's thick hide at Ostagar, Cullen," she murmured. "Though at the time it would have been considered treason. To save you from... _this_ , I would have done it, had I been armed with foreknowledge."

Cullen shook his head. He gingerly reached out a hand to where the magical cage had been, flinching slightly even as his hand passed through air. Solona took his hand in both of hers, letting the wary Knight feel the warmth of her flesh.

"No demon ever thinks to make a hand feel like a hand, in my experience," she murmured.

Cullen shook his head, somehow agreeing with her, tightening his hold on her fingers. She glanced up at Alistair and nodded at him to lead the others down ahead of herself and Cullen. Scowling, Alistair nodded and they group departed.

"Cullen," she murmured. "You know, I loved you, once upon a time."

Cullen chuckled mirthlessly. "No demon would think I _wanted_ to hear that."

A small smile flitted across Solona's features. She kissed Cullen softly on the lips. "I would hope to retain your friendship, although without trust I doubt it will mean much."

"Maybe someday I'll forget all that happened here since Ostagar. And maybe then we can trust one another."


End file.
